1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush sanitizing assembly for storing one or more toothbrushes in a receptacle containing a liquid antiseptic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contamination of toothbrush bristles by bacteria and other types of germs has been a long standing concern in the dental hygiene field. Toothbrush bristles are most vulnerable to contamination during between-use periods at times while the bristles are wet and the toothbrush is stored, unprotected in an area that is exposed to ambient air in or near a bathroom. Such wet bristles provide an ideal environment for invasion by airborne bacteria or other germs. Even though the bristles subsequently become dry and even though they may be thoroughly rinsed with water immediately prior to the next use, some residual contamination remains. After repeated cycles of brushing, storing and rinsing, there is the potential for contamination build-up that has an adverse impact on a user""s dental care and oral hygiene.
Over the years, the level of awareness of the negative effects of bristle contamination has increased and has become widely recognized as evidenced by the issuance of a number of patents that address the problem. Some patents provide specially designed storage containers that maintain a toothbrush in a controlled environment between uses while other patents provide means for keeping a toothbrush head immersed in an antiseptic liquid between uses. U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,231 by Morrison discloses a toothbrush container for storing a toothbrush in a manner such that the brush head is submerged in an antiseptic liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,884 discloses a multi-compartment storage container that has the capacity to store several toothbrushes with their brush heads immersed in an antiseptic fluid. While immersion of a brush head in an antiseptic liquid is an efficient way to protect against contamination, some patents use a gas or vapor instead of a liquid antiseptic. Even though bristle contact by an antiseptic vapor or gas may be less efficient than bristle contact by an antiseptic liquid, the use of a gas or vapor is more convenient particularly where portability, liquid seepage or handling are a concern. U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,957 by England, U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,706 by Athon and U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,423 by Mac Shane, each disclose toothbrush containers that store brush heads in a gaseous or vaporous antiseptic environment.
The prior art discloses many other types of containers for storing toothbrushes under sanitary conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,362 by DiPaulo shows a toothbrush holder having a compartmentalized body with individual holders to immerse toothbrush bristles in an antiseptic fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,823 by Summers discloses a container with a cap having a removable tray with separate compartments for insertion of bristles into an antiseptic fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,119 by Boyinton discloses containers for holding a toothbrush neck downward in an antispetic fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,219 by Ottimo discloses a container having a plurality of compartments for storing several toothbrushes in an antiseptic fluid.
While each of these patents addresses an existing problem involving some aspect of brush head germ contamination, none of the patents discloses a device which combines the advantages of using an antiseptic liquid for treating a brush head with the advantages of using an antiseptic in vaporous form for this purpose. Those patents that utilize a liquid antiseptic benefit from the effectiveness of the contact between the liquid medium and the brush head bristles but are subject to disadvantages caused by leakage, by unwanted liquid drainage when the toothbrush is used and by the inconvenience of handling a liquid. The patents that use a vaporous antiseptic medium have the advantage of handling convenience since there is no concern about leakage between uses or liquid drainage during use. However, exposure of a brush head to an antiseptic vapor is not as effective as immersing a brush head in an antiseptic liquid because of the lower concentration of the active antiseptic substance in the vapor compared to the liquid. Moreover, such devices do not have means for maintaining the gaseous phase under increased pressure, which would permit the concentration of the antiseptic substance to be increased. Also, devices that use antiseptic vapors generally require more components than liquid devices which effects the cost of the item.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a toothbrush sanitizing assembly that utilizes liquid antiseptic.
It is another object of the invention to provide a toothbrush sanitizing assembly that utilizes a liquid antiseptic that is not subject to leakage during storage periods.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toothbrush sanitizing assembly that utilizes a liquid antiseptic that protects the user against unwanted liquid contact and liquid drainage during use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a toothbrush sanitary assembly that is readily transportable and convenient to store between uses.
In accordance with the present invention, a toothbrush sanitizing assembly is provided for storing a brush head in a liquid antiseptic to reduce bristle contamination by bacteria or other types of germs. The assembly includes a detachable toothbrush and receptacle. The receptacle preferably is cylindrically shaped with a closed base, an open top and a sidewall that extends from the base to the top. The cover for the top of the receptacle is an integral part of the toothbrush and is positioned around the neck of the toothbrush. Detachable fastening means such as a set of threads or a snap fit mechanism are positioned near the top of the receptacle sidewall and on the receptacle cover. The assembly includes a hook positioned at the outboard or distal end of the handle and/or a hook positioned on the sidewall of the receptacle. Each hook is oriented in a manner that permits the assembly to be vertically suspended when either hook is engaged with a support hanger. In an alternative embodiment, a flat receptacle base is provided which allows the assembly to be free standing on a flat surface such as a counter top, thereby eliminating the need for hooks.
The assembly is used by filling the receptacle with a liquid antiseptic, immersing the brush head into the antiseptic by attaching the cover to the receptacle and securing the cover in place with the threaded or snap fit fastening means. When the toothbrush is readied for use, it is detached from the receptacle thereby removing the brush head from the liquid antiseptic. The receptacle cover not only encloses the receptacle during storage in a leak proof manner, but also shields the hand of the user from unwanted liquid drainage during removal and brushing by deflecting any liquid over the conically shaped surface of the cover.
The invention, its objects and advantages will become apparent in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.